1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cases for the transportation and storage of laptop computers, associated peripherals and other materials. Specifically, the present invention provides a case which can carry the laptop computer and the printer in a pre-connected operating state. More specifically, the device provides a foldable staging area for the placement of the peripheral device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents describe devices which attempt to provide cases for transporting laptop computers and or other devices which have both a laptop and a printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,922 to Butcher depicts a portable computer carrying device. It has a main housing, which is divided into a top and bottom compartment. The top compartment has various support members which receive and maintain the position of the portable computer. A surge protector/suppressor is provided in the top compartment and is exteriorly accessible through a power cord outlet placed in one of the walls of the case. An access panel also exists to connect the top and bottom compartments. The bottom compartment has a main access panel and holds a portable computer printer and other accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,447 to Zaidan describes a hinge assembly for electronic devices having two or more device parts that interconnect and provides stable support to such a structure. An electrical connector is included in each joint to pass electrical signals regardless of rotational position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,056 to Zia et al., describes a portable office carrying case for carrying electronic equipment, such as portable computers. The front ridged side is hinged to the base and detachable from the sides to provide access to the keyboard. A storage folder is provided for on the outside of the case. Pockets may be mounted inside the case to hold various office supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,403 to Ogawa et al., describes an information processing apparatus and printer used for the same. A processor-keyboard base section has a detachable printer section. The information processing apparatus is provided with a liquid crystal display, which is rotatably openable/closable. A printer is attached behind the liquid crystal display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,374 to Hongoh describes a portable computer including, for facsimile transmission, a document scanner integral with the display module. A laptop computer has an internal modem and facsimile adapter in its main body and a member hingeable connected to the base, which on one side is a screen and on the other side is the paper path for the integral scanner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,837 to Chang describes a three layered laptop computer. A portable computer assembly includes a keyboard section pivotly attached to an output member (i.e they are positioned co-planarly) and hingedly connected to a display unit (i.e the display unit is vertically positioned with respect to the other parts).
Notwithstanding the above prior art, it is believed that the device and method set forth herein is neither taught nor rendered obvious.